


Can I see your phone?

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru wants attention, M/M, Playful haru, Snapchat, jealous kisses, we don't see enough of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets a little jealous when Rin talks to other guys too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I see your phone?

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted it to my tumblr but I wrote this for the 30 day harurin kissing challenge over there.

Rin laughed and fell back into the pillows, disturbing Haru's reading for the second time that evening. He caught a brief glimpse of Momo with drawn on whiskers and cat ears. A "snap" from Nitori, he assumed.   
Rin had recently downloaded the app and had been using it nonstop since. Haru typically wouldn't care about Rin talking to other guys, he wasn't an overly jealous person, but the shirtless pictures he was sending were starting to become a bit too much. Sure, all of these guys had seen him shirtless before, probably even nude in a locker room, but it still bothered Haru a little now casual Rin treated it.   
Rin stuck his tongue out at his phone and snapped a quick picture. Haru watched, seemingly uninterested.   
"Can I see that?" He asked, putting down his swimming magazine.  
"Do you know how to work it?" Rin asked, handing over the smart phone.  
Haru held the phone out, somewhat awkwardly, so he could get them both in the frame.   
"Your first selfie?" Rin laughed, looking his way.  
Haru smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, hitting the button on the screen.  
The picture he took was by no means perfect. The camera had tilted a little bit making the angle crooked but combined look of surprise on Rin's made it adorable.  
He tapped on the screen like he'd seen Rin do.  
"Mine" he captioned it before checking off everyone on the list of contacts.  
He handed the phone back to Rin who magically slid the screen over and found the picture. He laughed for a good few minutes over it.  
"This is great! I'm setting it as my background." He announced, having somehow saved it. Haru paid it little attention, he was trying to find where he'd left off. He had just found his place when the replies started coming in.  
"How many people did you send this too?" He asked, after the seventh buzz.  
"All of them." Haru answered dryly.  
"Even Gou?"  
"If she's on there then yes."  
"Well I guess that's one way to break the news."


End file.
